


Lose-Lose Situation

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: “Michael, I’m making coffee. How do you take yours?”





	Lose-Lose Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This may as well be the closest thing to a Persona (4) crossover. Everything is almost taken word from word from Hiimdaisy's Persona 4 comic, except for the beginning and ending, so the real credit goes to Hiimdaisy. 
> 
> It's safe to save everyone is most likely out of character. Also, canon/continuity probably got screw over. I don't think they have a coffee machine.

_The new coffee machine is quite a hit with everyone at the office. It even got the attention of the DA himself. In fact, Jack is right in front of it, pouring himself a cup. Maybe if you’re lucky, if he was that engross with it, you can walk past by him with ease._

“Oh. Hello Michael.”

_Never mind. You’re ******* screw._

“Michael, I’m making coffee. How do you take yours?”

_How would take your coffee? Someone is offering it, for Christ’s sake._

->Black

->With Cream

->With Cream and Sugar

-> Surprise Me

…

**- >Black**

“Don’t try to sound tough, sissy.”

_Jack then walk way, cup in hand._

\---

->Black

**- >With Cream **

->With Cream and Sugar

-> Surprise Me

“Oh.” _Jack looks surprise by your answer._ “Coming right up, madame.”

\---

->Black

->With Cream

**- >With Cream and Sugar**

-> Surprise Me

 _Jack blinks._ “What are you, Connie?”

_Just then, Connie comes walking by. In her arms are numerous folders. Pretty sure one of them is close to falling right onto the floor. It’s amusing how you or Jack didn’t bother ask her if she needs help carrying them._

“Hey Jack, if you’re making coffee, can you make mine black?”

\---

->Black

->With Cream

->With Cream and Sugar

**- > Surprise Me **

_Jack stares at you, cup still in hand. He took a few steps forward, and extends his arm towards you-_

**- > New Option: REJECT COFFEE **

"You know what? I change my mind. I don’t want any.”

_You quickly speed walk the hell away from him._


End file.
